Sweet Kikoi
by Crimzonslashez
Summary: A one shot lion king fic. Madeups so yeah.


Several Minutes ago the sun had set behind the savannah's seemingly vast limits and night had spread it's darkness upon the pride lands. Bright specks of white light had just begun to enter the darkened evening sky, One by one fading into view from a dark oblivion void of any known life. The incessant noise of countless crickets shattered the seconds of still almost relaxing silence between dusk and night.

A small mass of darkened buff fur sat upon a dark secluded grassy hill over looking a section of the savannah. The small animal's bronze eyes stared endlessly at the stars.

A pair of golden eyes crouched in the tall grass behind the figure on the hill. A small movement brushed the grass, making a tiny noise, barely audible. The eyes narrowed a bit then the eyes, along with the rest of the cub pounced on the back on the other. The other cub, which was a slightly larger male cub jumped slightly and looked at her with eyes of slight amusement and approval.

She gave a lion smile and jumped off, "I knew I could find you here... You're always here Kuroi."

He nodded and smiled a smile that was half way between a smirk and one that was much more mature. "Indeed I am, Kikoi."

"Why is that? Why do you always come here? Especially in the evening?" She circled him a few times, too antsy to hold still.

"No real reason in particular" He spoke smiling again. "Well, why did you come here?"

"To follow you, No one else is as fun, or easy to pounce." She smiled again, a small bit of her pink tongue hanging out of her light tawny muzzle.

"Heh, that's nice...I Just wasn't paying attention" He argued jokingly.

She jumped closer to him again and swiped gently at his nose, "You know I'm playing with yah."

He grinned lightly and nodded "Yes" He sighed gently "I know"

"Is something wrong? You're so...relaxed, calm..." She stopped jumping around and sat next to him.

He glanced quickly at her "Naw, I was just thinking"

"What were you think about then?" She asked with a slight grin, turning to his face.

"How the universe seems so endless, how I've accomplished almost nothing, How Pathetic I must seem to everyone...to my parents and to my friends.

"You're scaring me... We're still young. There's plenty of time to do something. Right now is a time for play and fun and friends... Not deep thinking and work..." She said softly, her bright golden orbs looking straight into his…

He sighed and smiled lopsidedly "I suppose but still, I can't help but think."

"True, but you think so deep, you're thinking out of your tail." She smiled again. "Think lightly, with your head..."He smiled and laughed a bit. He nodded still with a slight solemn expression. "Now come on, the night is young and so are we. Let's go run our legs off until we die of fun." She said, running off, enticing him to follow. He smiled and nodded he ran for a bit and paused only for a moment to look behind, Then he turned and followed her quickly.

"Is that the best you got?" Kikoi shouted to him, speeding up. "I know you can be faster than that."

He smiled and sped up, his muscles contracting with ever bound "I'm not the fasted...but I'm fast"

She glanced over her shoulder and laughed, "But you may as well be the fastest. I'm not as fast as you..." She stopped running. "But I'm better on the attack." She turned around and pounced him again, pushing him back.

He laughed a bit as he landed on his back "That may be"

She also laughed, "Maybe? More like is so..." She smiled and left him pinned to the ground.

He smiled and nodded "Okay It is'

"That's what I thought." She let him up and smiled back, her golden eyes sparkling. "Now what do you want to do?"

He sighed and looked back up at the sky..."I suppose I wish to think?"

"Fine... I'll give this thinking thing a try... But I'm not very good at it... I like fun much better." She sighed then winked playfully... He smiled and nodded

"So... what do we go? Just lie here like useless lumps and listen to the words our minds spill in no particular meaning?"

He shoke his head "Not Useless"

"And how would that be? We're just lying here, listening to the empty echoes of our heads which many call thoughts?" She asked softly...

"I don't know," He se sighed "I've just always found a sort of pleasure in it"

"Fine... I'll give it a try. I'll think in my tail like you." She gave a small laugh and fell onto her back, staring at the stars.

He smiled and let myself fall down next to her, "Kikoi, You're so cute at times"

"What poison have these thoughts put in your head?" She asked softly, a bit playfully, a tiny bit serious. She was a bit unsure of what he said.

He shook his head and laughed..."No poisoned thoughts, you are cute."

"Then you speak your truth?" She asked softly

He nodded"Yeah, I do"

"Hmm... I s'pose one could say this in a reply to you... but you're... I s'pose... more than cute... like in a boy way... I don't know how to word it..." She smiled

He smiled and lightly kissed her on the cheek, the only way a lion cub can. "Thank you"

If a lion could blush, she would have. She smiled and returned the same kiss.

He purred gently. Only three words escaping his furry maw. "I love you"


End file.
